IG-2000
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Modified Aggressor Assault Fighter | klasse = Starfighter | fabrikant = Trilon, Incorporated | eigenaar = IG-88 | lengte = 20,00 meter | kleur = | snelheid = 1.00 km/h | versnelling = 2.500 G | hyperdrive = Klasse 1.0 of 2.0 | bemanning = 1 | passagiers = 8 | vrachtcapaciteit = 80 tot 465 kilogram | voorraad = 2 dagen tot 1 week | affiliatie = IG-88 }} 250px|thumb|''IG-2000'' De IG-2000 was het persoonlijke ruimteschip van IG-88 tijdens de Galactic Civil War. Uitzicht De IG-2000 was een aangepaste Trilon, Inc. Aggressor Assault Fighter van 20 meter lang. Het schip zag er behoorlijk ongewoon uit met achteraan beweeglijkheid stuwers die leken op grijpklauwen. Deze stuwers werden helemaal uitgetrokken tijdens gevechten om de snelheid niet te hinderen. Ook de systemen die te maken hadden met zwaartekrachteffecten werden meestal uitgezet omdat IG-88 als Droid geen last had van druk en de Droid manoeuvres kon uitvoeren die een organische piloot fataal zouden worden. Vooraan staken de twee Laser Cannons uit en tussen deze wapens waren magnetische platen voorzien waardoor de IG-2000 andere schepen kon ‘grijpen’. De IG-2000 had vier Assault Drones aan boord die meestal het vijandelijke schip verkenden alvorens IG-88 langskwam. Gevangenen werden naar een centraal deel in het schip gevoerd waar 8 gevangenen konden verblijven op het laagste dek. Dit was tevens het enige deel in het schip met life support. Een FX-7 Medical Assistant Droid, een ondervragingskamer en een kamer waar een slachtoffer in een coma kon worden geplaatst waren ook aanwezig. De rest van het interieur werd ingenomen door de gestolen Kuat Drive Yards Galaxy-15 Ion Engine. Deze werd door IG-88 ontvreemd uit een afgedankt EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigate. Energie afkomstig uit drie Quadex power cores werd afgeleid naar de motor terwijl acht luiken zorgden voor voldoende koeling. De cockpit bevond zich tussen de voorste ‘poten’ van de IG-2000 en was gekoppeld aan alle systemen van het schip. De IG-2000 had een Hyperdrive van Klasse 1.0 of 2.0 en sterke Deflector Shields. De IG-2000 was voorzien van twee Laser Cannons, een Ion Cannon en twee Tractor Beams. Deze waren enkel voorwaarts gericht dus waren de Shields voor de IG-2000 van cruciaal belang. Geschiedenis In 15 BBY vloog IG-88 nog met de IG-1000 rond maar eens hij zich op Mechis III vestigde, begon hij de IG-2000 – of beter gezegd meerdere IG-2000''s – te verbouwen. Omdat IG-88 na de overname van Mechis III de bouwplannen van de Aggressor Assault Starfighter had kunnen bekijken, kon hij deze makkelijk nabouwen. In Realspace vlogen de ''IG-2000 even snel als een Y-Wing Starfighter. De eerste IG-2000 werd op Bespin samen met IG-88B door Fett vernietigd. Twee ''IG-2000''s werden daarna vernietigd door Boba Fett toen IG-88C en IG-88D een valstrik voor hem hadden gesponnen boven Tatooine nadat hij was getraceerd door een Homing Beacon van op Bespin. Hoewel deze verrassingsact bijna slaagde en de Slave I moest gerepareerd worden op Gall, kon Fett de twee ''IG-2000''s vernietigen. Bron *The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars Gamer 7 *Shadows of the Empire (Comic) category:Starfighters